Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier. One of the most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. Echo Echo is made out of silicon. Echo Echo wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, Echo Echo looks pretty much the same only his eyes are now line-like and now has two black stripes on both of his ear plugs. His legs are also a little bit more stubby and the green circle on his hand is now bigger, covering most part of his hand. The Omnitrix symbol is now located on his forehead. He is also shorter and has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. The tapes on his legs are now gone. Echo_Echo.png|Echo Echo in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, not unlike Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto can. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a "Wall of Sound", where Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. Echo Echo can create an "Echo Chamber", where Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can also use echolocation, as seen in Alone Together. Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, as seen in Undercover. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones), as seen in Grounded. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Echo Echos have to go back into one Echo Echo before transforming or else the clones become multiple personalities as seen in Duped. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot. Echo Echo is able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with nine Echo Echos in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. A glitch power in Inspector 13 allowed Echo Echo to clone items he was holding. A glitch power allowed Echo Echo to fly in Greetings From Techadon. Alien Force *Echo Echo first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, Echo Echo defeated a Dragon Robot. *In Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo chased down Argit. *In Darkstar Rising, Echo Echo battled Darkstar. *In Alone Together, Echo Echo battled Reinrassic III, accidentally got teleported to planet Turrawuste, defeated a Dravek and located a Teleporter Pod. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Echo Echo battled Brainstorm. *In Undercover, Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Grounded, Echo Echo got grounded and used his phone to defeat some DNAliens. *In Unearthed, Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Fool's Gold, Echo Echo got eaten by primal Decka, before being barfed out again. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Echo Echo scared the Vreedle Brothers away. *In Single-Handed, Echo Echo defeated Sunder. *In Trade-Off, Echo Echo got into Kevin's car. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Echo Echo took out Vilgax with a sonic scream. *In Above and Beyond, Echo Echo defeated Helen. Ultimate Alien *Echo Echo returned in Ultimate Alien in Fame (''on TV). *In ''Duped, Echo Echo created "3 Bens", and later merged back together. *In Map of Infinity, Echo Echo goes Ultimate. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Echo Echo destroyed some sonic collars. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Echo Echo contained a nuclear bomb to save Plumber's Academy, but failed, so he goes Ultimate to move it. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, several Echo Echos were destroyed by Ultimate Kevin, the remaining Echo Echo in Ben's car goes Ultimate. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Echo Echo destroyed some missiles before going Ultimate. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Echo Echo threw a Plumber Ship into a lake. *In Greetings From Techadon, Echo Echo battled a grey Techadon before going Ultimate. *In The Flame Keeper's Circle, Echo Echo battled The Flame Keeper's Circle soldiers, and shattered Vilgax's tank. *In Double or Nothing, Echo Echo battled Negative Rath before going Ultimate. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Echo Echo goes Ultimate to battled Elena. *In Inspector Number 13, Echo Echo uses his cloning ability to play tennis with Julie. Omniverse *Echo Echo returned in It Was Them, where he battled and successfully destroyed one of Dr. Animo's Mutant Ants by using his clones to scream at it. *In Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's, Echo Echo defeated Trumbipulor, after stating that Trumbipulor's ears are big. Appearances Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game *Echo Echo is a playable alien character on DS in the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Echo Echo is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Echo Echo is a playable alien character in the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Echo Echo is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Online Games *Ben 10 Alien Force: Fuel Duel *Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Game Creator *Ben 10 Omniverse: Game Creator Naming and Translations Trivia *After Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo's voice was changed to sound a bit higher pitched. *Echo Echo is the first of Ben's aliens to answer his cellphone, Rath was second. *Echo Echo is the third alien with self-duplication ability. The first being Buzzshock and the second being Ditto. *Echo Echo's design was Dwayne's favorite of the Ben 10: Alien Force aliens. *"Wall of Sound" is an unlockable combo move in the video game Vilgax Attacks. *"Wall of Sound" is a special move in Cosmic Destruction and can be upgraded to increase damage. *Sometimes when Ben transforms into Echo Echo, he immediately duplicates. *According to Dwayne, Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own sonic screams. *In FusionFall, there is a fusion of Echo Echo that when defeated releases forever knight ninja sets. *It is said that the Fusion Echo Echo will be released and when defeated there will be a Nano of Ultimate Echo Echo. *Echo Echo is the only alien that was not seen in Vengeance of Vilgax. *In Cosmic destruction, Ben was about to turn into Echo Echo before Kevin stopped him. This happened when Gwen lost control of herself on their way to The Great Wall of China. *Echo Echo is one of two small aliens in Cosmic Destruction, the other is Spidermonkey. *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Echo Echo's outer body is a containment suithttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/337690195681896770 and that his inner body is made of living sound waveshttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/352496096817209693. *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Echo Echo's object duplication was a glitch powerhttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/394570946834363706. References See Also *Echo Echo Gallery *Echo Echo/Videos *Ultimate Echo Echo Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Duplicator Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Flying Aliens